


Falling Snow

by Zigster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Art, He's sad but don't worry Harry's there to help, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Snow, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster
Summary: Draco comes to a realisation one dark, cold night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 162
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).

> Dear Themightyflynn, I hope you don't mind that I went a little melancholy/angsty with this gift for you, but don't fret, it has a happy ending! Harry is there! All is well. Your wishlist said you loved wing!fic and I adore me some Veela Draco so, naturally, I had to take a stab at creating something along those lines for you. I hope you enjoy this. Happy holidays!

Bonus: Image without dialogue 


End file.
